Love and flowers
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request from Axryn Tokigashi...InoXOC


**I do not own Naruto. This is a request for Axryn Tokigashi. enjoy....**

--

She was his angel and the reason that he kept fighting and training everyday. Her name was Ino Yamanaka and he fell in love with her the moment he met her. She had been working in her parent's flower shop. He walked in to buy flowers for a friend in the hospital and that is when he saw her. She was beautiful with a long ponytail of blonde hair. Not to mention that she had smiled at him and melted his heart. Ever since then he trained harder and fought more. Once he was finished with training he went to visit her. In fact he visited her whenever he got the chance to. He loved her more than he would ever be able to tell her with those three simple words.

It had started raining interupting his training for that day. He ran over to the flower shop to find none other than Ino working alone again. He entered the flower shop and greeted him with her smile. The smile she had for him and no one else. He looked at her as she went over to the door and changed the open sign to closed. He looked at her oddly and then smiled realizing that no one could possibly come in to interupt them now. She walked over to him pulling him into a chair in the back of the flower shop. She gently pushed him down onto the chair and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you keep coming here to see me?", she asked in a voice that could tempt the devil to give up his soul.

He stared into her eyes and looked at her. "Because I like you", he said without hesitation.

She smiled that gorgeous sinful smile again and looked into his eyes.

"And when did you plan on telling me?", Ino asked.

He looked at her. "Right now...", he said kissing her on the lips. To his surprise she kissed back with as much if not more passion than he did.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to sit on his lap. He held her there with his hands massaging her behind. She just blushed and kissed him again.

"I will only finish this...If you agree to marry me because I have fallen in love with you Axryn.", Ino said breathily.

He smiled at her and removed the Tokigashi clan ring that his grandmother had given him and placed it on her finger. She looked at it and then smiled at him kissing him. He kissed her back gently laying her down on the floor leaving him on top of her. She smiled as her hands moved up and down his body. He pushed her shirt up and kissed and licked her hardened peaks. She moaned loudly as the sound of thunder muffled her screams. He kissed her neck while using his fingers to play with the tips of her delectable chest.

"Oh...that...feels so good...Axryn", she said to him as he continued his slow and gracefully exploration of her body.

He smiled and moved his hands down to take off her pants and panties. He removed the bottom of his clothing as well. He grabbed her up and sat down on the chair with her on top of him. She could feel him waiting to entering her and a large explosion seemingly building up from within her. She craved his touch and it felt as though she needed it to survive. She looked into his eyes and wondered why he hesitated.

Axryn looked at her. "Once i do this...you can't go back and you will be mine forever....", he said to her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ino looked at her. "Yes...I love you and I want this", she said to him.

He smiled at her and slowly slid her down on top of him. She winced in pain and he stopped to allow her to get used to it. When she was ready she moved her hips a little and felt a jolt of pleasure through her body. He smiled and started moving against her more and more. He pushed deep within her hitting the spot that drove her wild. She loved the feeling of him inside her and moaned louder when he began to nibble on her still hardened peaks. She cried out as lightning struck a tree off in the distance. She felt him moving more inside her and loved every second of it. He came after one powerful thrust into her crying out his climax as well.

He removed himself from her as carefully as he could and then smiled at her sealing their destiny together with a single kiss.


End file.
